


And we don’t really care it’s not your birthday

by LostSoulSister



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Concert Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Mention of Jay Park, Mention of Mingyu and Minghao from SVT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoulSister/pseuds/LostSoulSister
Summary: An extremely short writing practiceJohnny and Yuta need their first kiss and who’s better for than than your homie?
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 29





	And we don’t really care it’s not your birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the Jay Park concert in NYC and it was a perfect fanfic concert I needed to write something for it.  
> Anyway this is just an exercise, unedited and not serious at all

How they ended up here, Johnny had no idea, but he wasn’t going to question it. Here he was, grinding up against one of his best friends, forehead pressed against his, dancing to the music booming from the speakers behind him.

Actually, Johnny would be lying if he said he didn’t know how he got here. He knew exactly how he got here, and it had everything to do with alcohol. 

Johnny met Yuta through a mutual group of friends in college, and had been close ever since. Yuta and Johnny were close enough were they could talk about anything and everything, and Johnny had very quickly shared one of his more embarrassing secrets. 

“Wait,” Yuta had said, sitting up from where he was laying on the couch. “You’ve never kissed anyone?”

Johnny shrugged, not making eye contact. “Never really had the opportunity to. As I got older it just got kinda weird? And I got kinda self conscious about it.”

“I thought I was the only one.”

Johnny looked over at Yuta, eyebrow raised. Yuta’s expression was serious, though that goofy smile of his creeped up onto his face.

Johnny had shrugged it off then, but that’s when he started to fall. 

Two years later, they’d graduated and gotten grownup jobs, and talked regularly, but being working adults, they had no time to spend together. Until one day, their friend Jaehyun called the two of them.

“I’ve called you two because you’re the only two with taste,” Jaehyun started.

Johnny laughed. “Debatable, but go on.”

“I don’t know if you know this, but Jay Park is touring.”

“Korean Jesus?” Yuta chimed in. 

“Yes, the man himself. I’m going with Mingyu and Minghao, but I haven’t seen you two in forever, so I wanted to see if you wanted to come with.”

“I am so down,” Yuta said. 

Johnny, ever the sucker for thot music, agreed. 

He was also a sucker for Yuta. 

Every time he saw Yuta, it was just a reminder of the crush he had harboring for his best friend. Last concert they went to, he spent more time watching Yuta than watching the performer. 

Which all was the perfect storm that lead to the text. 

One night, while under the influence of half a bottle of wine and being in his feelings, Johnny texted Yuta.

_ Hey I’ve been thinking about it and we should makeout next time we hangout. _

Johnny wasn’t even expecting a response, so he found the immediate buzz in his palm disorienting.

_ Highkey lets do it bro _

_ I mean like _

_ We both need our first kisses _

_ So like _

_ Why not with you? _

Johnny wanted to scream. 

_ Jay Park then? _

_ Jay Park _

The actual day of the concert was busy, Johnny and Yuta coming into the city proper a bit late from their workdays. Jaehyun has texted them a while ago saying he was already inside with Minghao and Mingyu and couldn’t give up his spot. The two of them met up in the line.

“I was thinking,” Yuta started, “about how this is the perfect concert to drink at.”

“I couldn’t agree more, let’s do it.”

_ “God knows I’ll never make a move unless I’m drinking _ ,” Johnny thought to himself. 

So that’s how he got here, grinding up with Yuta, wanting nothing more than to put his lips on his. Johnny was a little scared though. What if Yuta had changed his mind? Decided it wasn’t a good idea?

The song changed to “Birthday”, and Yuta smirked at Johnny. 

“Is it your birthday?” Yuta asked over the blaring music. Johnny nearly rolled his eyes, but Yuta was persistent.

“Is it your birthday?”

“Sure, if you want it to be.”

“Then let me give you a birthday kiss.”

And then Yuta nearly slammed his lips on Johnny’s, but Johnny was quick to kiss him back.

The kiss was short and sloppy, but when they pulled away, Johnny felt lightheaded. Yuta leaned his head against Johnny’s shoulder. 

“That was weird.”

Johnny didn’t answer for a minute.

“I like you. A lot.”

Yuta looked up, pulling himself away from Johnny’s shoulder. “You like me?”

The music had died down a bit, and they didn’t have to yell over each other, but now with the was Yuta was looking at him, Johnny wished the music was louder. But it was a bit too late to turn back now.

“Yeah. I’ve had a crush on you for quite a bit and I tried getting over it and if you’re not into me that’s fine but I just thought that you should know.”

“Johnny, I-“

“It’s okay I know how you are with feelings but I just needed you to know.”

“Johnny.”

Johnny stopped bumbling and looked Yuta dead in the eyes.

“I like you too you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Korean Jesus joke is an inside joke, I had to throw it in lol


End file.
